


Gunzerker Studies

by LanternMoth



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Salvador eats like a bottomless pit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salvador-centric ficlets and drabbles, because Gunzerkers are awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lloyd for my writing thing. Warning for strongly implied cannibalism. Woops.

The corpse loomed before him, almost mocking him. He looked away as he felt his dual natures at war. The Beast- which drove him to bloodlust and frenzy in the heat of combat- reasoned that it was only fair to take what he needed from the dead man; after all he needed none of what he had anymore. The soul was already gone from him, what lay there was a husk.

Besides, he thought, he was starving. It had been over a month since he’d last eaten properly, and he was no stranger to the taste of human meat. Things tended to happen when he let the Beast pilot him, and he had become notorious for tearing chunks out of bandits with his teeth if they let him too close. He didn’t see that as quite so reprehensible though, he didn’t see it as a conscious decision- it was a side effect of the state of going berserk. This, however, was a very conscious decision.

The road through bandit-infested country just to practice an art he’d only briefly read about- and god forbid anyone catch him reading- had been hard. He had carved a bloody path up the mountain pass so far, but he still didn’t feel he’d done enough, and there were still many encampments ahead of him. The man he now pondered had been evil; he noted that much, shuffling closer to sit beside the corpse contemplatively. The man had chosen to be a Bandit, to go around raping and murdering, and for that he supposed he was evil, wicked. Only cruel men chose a life like that. He was also, the short man noted, more animal than man by the time he’d been felled by bullets.

Salvador wondered if that made the fact he was considering eating him more acceptable or not.

Still…he had much more to do, and he was ravenously hungry. Nothing edible had been found in the makeshift settlement, rotten meat mostly, but he found that even in hunger he had standards. This was a conundrum he might think of later when he was being more rational- the fact he would rather eat a man than rotting skag meat.

Or maybe that was normal. Either way he contemplated the fact that it made him a terrible person. After all, he doubted anyone would understand that it was eat the Bandit or make himself sick (Though the two should have been synonymous). Salvador wasn’t at a point in his life where he felt like considering the moral dilemma any longer, not with his stomach growling angrily anyways. With a low snarl in response he drew his knife to cut flesh from the man, sniffing the first cut of meat contemplatively.

Once he got a fire going, he thought, he would eat damn well tonight before pressing on further up the ridge. In his eyes, the small piece of humanity he forfeit in giving in to the Beast was a worthy sacrifice to make himself strong enough to fight truly wicked men. Surely whatever divine being watched over this godless planet could forgive him a little cannibalism to keep his strength up in the name of the greater good. Right?


	2. Ravenous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lloyd for my drabbles thing which I am slowly working through. No warnings on this one, just a bara having breakfast.

The Gunzerker sat at what qualified as a kitchen table, surrounded by food and shirtless. He was barefoot as well, wearing only his pants and nothing else. To some the amount of food might have seemed excessive, but to Salvador it seemed like a reasonable breakfast. He needed quite a bit of food to operate at his best and stay full- because he knew the dangers of being hungry when he let the Beast take him. He really didn’t want his companions scared of him because the Beast (the fury he kept bottled up to let loose in the heat of battle) decided cannibalism was an excellent tactic.

Without really caring if anyone walked in and saw him he reached for a hunk of meat (leftover steak from a few nights prior, and not just any steak but actual beef) and sunk his teeth into it. He didn’t seem to care for manners this early in the morning, neglecting to use a fork or knife and simply picking up whatever looked most promising and stuffing it in his mouth with his bare hands. Once the steak was finished he chewed his way through various other things he’d selected earlier- rakk meat, some form of fish, a few sausages he’d actually bothered to cook along with some egg, and even a large hunk of cheese. Between meats and cheeses he would pause to eat through some fruit, chewing loudly and inelegantly. Nobody was around to hear or see him, why would it matter?

Of course, that wasn’t quite true.

Salvador paused midway through chewing on a mouthful of cheese when he heard a loud, giddy laugh. He looked up, across the table, and there stood the youngest of their group- Gaige. She was presently laughing as if this was the best thing she’d seen all day. And so far it was.

“Dude, has anyone ever told you that you eat like a pig?” The younger woman asked, grinning and continuing to laugh. “Man we should just get you a big ol’ trough and fill it up and you can just stuff your face in it.” It was clear she was more amused than disgusted, as she continued to chuckle to herself even as she moved away off to the fridge. She returned with a bottle of syrup and a fork, moving to sweep up a plate of scrambled eggs with two pieces of sausage left on it from the table, and poured the syrup over both.

“Amiga-” Salvador started, swallowing the mouthful of food. “What’d I tell you about taking my food?” He said it with a faux grumpiness to his tone, looking towards her in seriousness.

Gaige thought about it for a moment before answering confidently around a mouthful of said food. “Not to take it from right in front of your face.” She smirked at him as she added. “Which I didn’t, this was in the middle of the table that totally makes it fair game!”

The expression on Salvador’s face melted into one of amusement as he began to laugh. “I knew I liked you for a reason amiga.” He smiled at her as he set back into the food, speaking around another mouthful. “Just don’t touch my steak and we’re good.”

The Mechromancer smiled back. “Deal.”


End file.
